Say It Ain't So, Spencer
"Say It Ain't So Spencer" was the technical Tenth but chronological ninth episode of South of Nowhere that aired on January 27, 2006 on the teen drama channel, The-N. Plot overview Spencer tests the waters with Aiden again by going on a date. Meanwhile, Ashley feels like she has lost Spencer and spirals out of control, hooking up with a girl named Paige (Angela Sarafyan) and experimenting with danger. Clay hits some obstacles in his search for his birth-mother, and begins to feel like he has no "real" family or connection with his heritage. On the home front, Paula and Arthur start couples counseling and try to work out their ever mounting problems. Plot The beginning of the episode shows Spencer and Ashley sharing make-up in the Girls' Washroom. Madison and her friends over hear them, making them believe that Spencer and Ashley are now in a sexual relationship. Soon, Madison tells Spencer's brother Glen about Spencer and Ashley. Spencer's parents Paula and Arthur tell Clay that theyare going out of town for a few days to do couples counseling. Meanwhile, Glen warns Ashley to stop hitting on his sister. Adien asks Spencer out on a date and she accepts it. In the girls' washroom, Madison tells Ashley that Spencer is going out on a date with Aiden. She soon see for herself and starts to feel totally betrayed. Feeling betrayed, Ashley goes to the club alone. Meanwhile, Spencer's adoptive brother Clay gets a call from his friend saying that his friend's cousin is in the hospital. During their date, Spencer and Aiden start to make out but Spencer tells Aiden she cannot do it with him because she the not person she is right now and that she is the other person. However, Aiden accepts the fact. Meanwhile back at the club, a girl name Paige (protrayed by Angela Sarafyan) approaches Ashley and asks her "Hey, are you alone or is your girlfriend coming back?". Ashley replies "No. I'm alone". After Paige learns that, she says "Look at my good timing to catch you in between". It soon learned that Paige is also a lesbian. Paula and Aurthur try to make out but they just can't do it. At the club, Ashley and Paige start to flurt with each other. A close up of Ashley's hand on Paige's crotch is shown. The two lesbians eventually kiss. They head into the club's girls' washroom and start to make out. It is soon revealed that Paige keeps cocaine with her. Meanwhile Spencer and Aiden are about head home when Spencer decides to call Ashley and apologize. However, Paige ends up awnsering Ashley's phone. Spencer asks to put Ashley on but Ashley doesn't want to talk to Spencer. So Spencer asks Aiden if he could drop her off at Ashley's place. Meanwhile, Clay and Glen are at the infermrery hearing that Clay's friend's cousin is going to be okay. At the end of the episode, Ashley is seen passed out on her bed and Paige steals some of Ashley's money. Spencer arrives and finds Paige ripping-off Ashley. Paige tells Spencer that Ashley was talking about Spencer all night. Aftering hearing what Paige told her, Spencer confronts to Ashley that she wants to be with her and Ashley falls asleep. Characters *Spencer Carlin *Ashley Davis *Glen Carlin *Clay Carlin *Madison Music Reception "Say It Ain't So, Spencer" was well received, scoring a 9.3 at TV.com. Triva *During the part where Paige and Ashley make-out in the girls' washroom after a girl interrups them, Ashley asks Paige; Do you want to go back to my place, for 'old time sake' or whatever? It is speculated that Paige was one of Ashley's girlfriends, but it is unknown if Paige might have been Ashley's first girlfirend or not. *At the end of the episode, Paige is seen putting on her shirt. Paige and Ashley might have had sex during the time when Spencer and Aiden were about to head home and when Glen and Clay were at the hospital with their friend after his cousin had an accident. Errors *When Paige left, Ashley is seen wearing a shirt. However, When Ashley was at the club, she was wearing a dress with no bra before and after Paige arrived. This is might have been censored. Category:South of Nowhere episodes Category:South of Nowhere Season one episodes